All-digital solutions for modern wireless communication systems pose significant benefits in terms of flexibility, re-configurability and power consumption reduction. Pulse-width modulation (PWM) can be important for the implementation of such systems. The phase shifting block is the core element for implementing phase or time offset operations in the PWM hardware. State-of-the-art, nm-scale CMOS technologies exhibit a gate delay of a few ps. This time delay resolution is directly associated with the dynamic range performance of the transmitter system, similar to the number of bits in analog-to-digital A/D converters or digital-to-analog D/A converters. In order to further reduce the resolution step, very expensive modern fine-node CMOS technologies are often used and there is a need for simpler, less expensive components.